parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dannycules
CoolZDane's movie spoof of "Hercules". Cast *Baby Hercules - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Young Hercules - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Adult Hercules - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Zeus - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Hera - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Megara - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Hades - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Philoctetes - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Baby Pegasus - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Pegasus - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Hermes - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Pain and Panic - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) and T.R. Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Rabbit Pain - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Gopher Panic - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Roo and Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Nessus the River Guardian - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) or Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *The Muses as themselves - or - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar), Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted), Rita (Oliver & Company) and Mittens (Bolt) *The 3 Fates - Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar), Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), and Mirage (Aladdin; TV Series) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Tiger (An American Tail) and Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Boys with Frisbee - Young Shere Khan, Young Bagheera, and Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Nymphs as themselves - or - Bianca (The Rescuers), Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Maid Marian (Robin Hood; 1973) *Chariot Driver - The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood; 1973) *Sundial Seller - Lucky the Vulture (The Jungle Book 2) *End-of-the-World Man - Roger Rabbit (Roger Rabbit) *Heavy Woman - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Burnt Man - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Snowball the Cat - Figaro (Pinocchio; 1940) *Fat Man - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Tall Woman - Kala (Tarzan; 1999) *Elderly Man - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Hydra - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Carvings - Ratigan's henchmen (The Great Mouse Detective) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Painter - King Julien (Madagascar) *Hercules Fangirls - Various Female Animals *Rock Titan - Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Frost Titan - Malcho (Aladdin; TV Series) *Volcanic Titan - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Hurrican Titan - Gwythaints (The Black Cauldron) *Cyclops - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free; Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Ares, God of War - Skipper (Madagascar) *Apollo, God of the Sun - Sid (Ice Age) *Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Dionysus, God of Wine, Party, and Merriment - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Hephaestus, God of the Forge - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) or Mufasa (The Lion King) *Narcissus, God with white hair and purple skin - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Gods - Various Animated Animals *Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog - 3 Stray Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) Audio Used Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDane Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof Category:Animal Style Category:Hercules spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules